The use of ISO shipping containers has proliferated over the past several years. These standardized shipping containers are provided with corner fittings, in which an orifice is formed in each face of the fitting with the orifices opening into a common recess within the corner fitting.
The art sought to utilize these corner fittings to selectively interconnect the shipping containers. One attempt to provide connectors for these corner fittings is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,972,439, granted Aug. 3, 1976 to John M. DiMartino (also referred to as the "DiMartino patent"). That prior art construction, while solving the problem of corner fittings container interconnection, did not provide the most desired level of clamping and locking forces so as to provide a secure interconnection even when the connector and containers are subjected to excessive vibrations.